The Brunette Woman
by Pumpkinxx
Summary: This dream came back to the blonde in the 6th time this month. She didn't know what it's mean. At first she saw black. Everything was black. Then she saw a hair, she felt like she saw this hair before. A brunette hair. Fully of darkness. She woke up. cold sweat all ove her face. The she relaized, that she is shaking. Emotional swanqueen fanfic.


Chapter 1

Her blonde hair was mess all over the bed. A cold Sweat was on her face. She lay uncomfortably on her bed, Rolling from one side to another one.

She's dreaming this dream again.

The blonde girl woke up, nervous. This dream bugged her all the past month. She didn't know what it's mean. At first she saw black. Everything was black. Then she saw a hair, she felt like she saw this hair before. A brunette hair. Fully of darkness. She's hearing steps, coming closer.

"Mom? " it was her son, Henry, that ask softly. "Does everything ok? "

The Blonde came back to a normal contact. Then she realized, that she's shaking.

* * *

It was almost midnight. The Brunette woman walked in the wood. Her thoughts are popping up and bugging her mind. That's why she didn't notice that her half-big-sister-that-she-discovered-yesterday walked quietly after her.

"You must be very impolite If you don't say hello to a family member."

_Zelena._

The brunette stopped.

"Since when a person not aloud to think peacefully to himself? "

"I might be a quiet rude if I won't interest, what bothering your pretty brunette head?" The red hair said Smoothly.

"Oh. So you think my head is pretty? "

"I think that no matter what bothering you, I'll found out soon."

The Brunette smiled. "Good luck with that, sis"

She smiled an evil smile.

* * *

She shined. Although this was a rainy day, the wind blowed hard, the clouds were dark, very dark. But she shined. She laughed and the world became brighter.

A tear rolled down her cheek. The brunette thought about them again. She always does. This was a dark day. But the blonde woman on her mind, shined.

* * *

Her days were like every normal days. Brushing teeth, making breakfast to Henry and her, saying goodbye, passing the day with reading while waiting to a new case to show up. Wondering about how's your life, if you're doing everything ok. But this day wasn't like every normal day. She almost burned the house while trying to made breakfast, Henry almost missed the bus because she didn't find her shoes, she finished her book and nobody was Calling. But she didn't really cares. She can't stopped to think about the woman with the brunette hair. She felt that something is wrong. And if there's one thing that Emma Swan knows, that she wouldn't calm down until she'll figure out what. She didn't stop to think about it, even when the phone ring, and a woman's voice said;

"Hello. Emma Swan? "

She was used to such calls. That's why, she didn't suspected, even for a moment, when the voice said;

"Come as soon as you can. We need your help. We're waiting to you. On Storybrooke, Maine. "

* * *

In the first time of her life, Regina was literally afraid and worthless. She woke up in Storybrooke Like it was a normal day, but it wasn't. Because she didn't remember how she got there.

She saw her two most important thing leaving her and crossing the town's line. And don't remember her. While she does. And think of them every beyond second of the day. She woke up from her bed. She didn't know how much time has passed. She went to the mirror and looked on her. The brunette didn't saw herself. No. She saw her hopes, her Passions, her ambitions. She saw a blonde woman.

While the blonde's yellow beetle crossed the town's line, the quiet town was starting to wake up. Everybody were confused, they didn't know how much time passed, or what's happens. The only thing they were sure about it was who are they. And what's happened before they waked up.

So as the brunette. She looked on the city. She looked on the streets, on the confusing people, it was a beautiful day. But not to Storybrooke's residents. Suddenly, she frizzed. The glass of coffee that was in her hands fell down and broke. She was speechless. She saw a yellow car. The brunette immediately knew who's in the car.

Her Blonde.

* * *

_The drive was boring_, thought Emma to herself. _And what the hell is this town_?

_Everything looks familiar_, she didn't know why, how. She looked around, Henry slept like an angel in the car.

_Damn. I need coffee. I really need coffee_.

But this thought wasn't on her mind for too long. She saw a woman coming to her.

She saw the woman with the brunette hair.

She didn't know why her heart bet so fast.

* * *

In the moment when the brunette and the blonde met, darkness and brightness together, the world became unnecessary. Just those two women who looked on each other. The blonde broke the silent first.

"Hello."

Regina heart's doesn't calm down, it bet faster. Hearing her voice. She felt like forever has passed.

"Excuse me?"

"I came to here cuz I had a call, who's the mayor of this crapy place? "

The brunette's head was full with tons of thoughts_, who called to Emma, how much time had passed_, but only one thought climbed to her.

Emma doesn't remember.

"I am. Ms. Swan, right? "

Her voice Shaked.

"Right. Where can I find coffee before I'll fall asleep? "

_Still the Same Emma_. Doesn't interest on anybody else until she'll get her coffee.

"You can find some across the street, names Granny's. "

The blonde smiled to her . The brunette's heart broke from inside.

She noticed that one blonde hair is out from the straight bride.

But she didn't do anything. She just looked at her.

"Well... Thank you. I'll come to your office later and we'll discus about my job. Ms. ?"

"Mills. But you can call me Regina. "

"Oh.. Ok."

And she gone.

When she gone, Regina felt like some piece from her heart gone.

The brunette woman stood there, and didn't move until 2 hours later she got a phone from Mary Margaret, that told her to come to her apartment immediately.

The brunette went, while remembering with every step the blonde's voice.

* * *

"That's has to be her! "

"Let's not throw guilty until we know exactly what's going on here, Leroy. " Mary Margaret said, tiredly, while touching her 8-month- bully.

"It's clear that 8 month passed- "

The brunette women came into the room. Everyone fell silent.

"Sorry I'm late. " But everyone knew that she didn't sorry.

"Ho relax, I won't eat you. "

She said and moved some hair which were on her face.

Mary Margaret broke the silent.

"Have a sit, Regina. "

She sat. She noticed Mary Margaret's bully. _8 month_? She didn't hear the blonde's voice 8 month. And it seems like 1 day passed. _Who the hell did that_?

"Ok, " Mary Margaret started, "we need to discus on two subjects immediately. How we got here, and the most important thing, by who. and why? "

All the eyes looked on Regina.

"It wasn't me this time. You really think that I'd do a curse without bring back my only reasons to live?! "

"Good point. " said Charming, In the first time this meeting.

"I still don't trust her."

"Oh shut up Leroy! " Everybody looked on Regina, waiting to hear what she has to say.

"What the hell Emma and Henry doing here? "

No one talking. Everybody didn't know what to say.

"So you didn't know. They're here, don't remember anything, think that they're need to do a job. I didn't bring them to here. I was surprise as much as you. "

Mary Margaret couldn't talk. Nobody could. So Regina continued.

"I'm saying ,that we'll tell her that we want her to be our sheriff, while we'll figure out how to bring her memory back, and who called to her. "

Everyone seems like came back to contact.

"We should ask Gold. Regina, you're Responsible to care she won't suspect and that she won't leave the town until Mary Margaret, Leroy and I will talk to Gold, and we'll trying to understand how to bring her memory back. And figure out what the hell is going on here! Understood?"

Everyone agreed. So the brunette woman took her bag and walked to Granny's, to see her family. She left the room, while hearing Mary Margaret crying at loud.

* * *

The blonde felt something is going on. The town looked to her familiar than always, the coffee's taste, the brunette woman. The buildings, the people's faces, The brunette woman.

Her feeling just intensified when she came to Granny's and everyone looked on her and were in shock. _What a weird town._

Her son felt the same.

"Mom?"

The blonde looked at him.

"Don't you have a feeling, like you've been here before? "

She didn't want to share him on her feelings, so she just sighed and kept drinking.

"May I have a sit? "

She sounded a familiar voice.

"Ms. Mills. of course. "

The brunette sat next to Henry. Feels so desperate to being so close to him.

"This is Ms. Mills, the mayor of this place. "

"I see that you like our coffee. "

The brunette said.

"Yeah, taste like heaven."

"Good."

Silent.

"Have we met before? " asked Henry. Regina needed to resist not to cry.

"Your mother asked me that too. Maybe I just have that kind of face."

Henry was a smart kid. He knew that something is wrong.

"Ms. Swan, could you come to my office this evening? "

"Umm..sure"

"Well done. See you soon. Henry, Enjoy your stay. "

She came up from the table when the blonde said;

"How the hell do you know his name? "

"Ms. Swan, please calm down. "

"I won't until I'll understand what's wrong with this town. "

The brunette smiled. Still her Emma. Wants to know everything.

"Why are you smiling?!"

"Not something that matter. You remembered to me someone that I've known. Anyway, like I said, Enjoy your stay. "

The blonde tried to stood up, and all her coffee spill on Regina's chest. Her white shirt became clear until her bra was Exposed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy," said while tried to clean it up. Her hand touched on her chest.

"I'm fine. "

The brunette walk away, smiling. Just a few minutes later, Emma realized that she couldn't move her eyes from the mysterious woman. _Why_, she wonder, _she shows up in my dreams?_

when the brunette came to her apartment, she lay on the floor. Tired from all those lies. Tired from see them but not to see them.

Only one thought was on her mind before she fell asleep.

_Yes. Still my Emma._

* * *

"What's wrong with that woman? " Said the little brunette kid while looking on the street.

"And What's wrong with this town?"

Emma didn't know. But she knew one thing for sure.

"I don't know kiddo. But I won't calm down until I'll figure out what. "

Henry knew that.

"Mom, "

"Um?"

"I think you like her. "

Emma surprised.

"Then think again."

"C'mon mom, she totally pissed you off, and you did nothing. You know I right. "

Emma rolled her eyes.

Yes. She knows.


End file.
